


The Fair Folk (of Praxus)

by Shamise



Series: Tidbits [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Fae & Fairies, Faeformers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamise/pseuds/Shamise
Summary: Prowl took in his appearance, angry fairies and all, and his face took a decidedly displeased look, “you are trespassing.”





	1. The crystal grove on the southside of Old Praxus was absolutely off-limits to everyone.

The crystal grove on the southside of Old Praxus was absolutely off-limits to everyone. It was beyond dangerous. Acid sinks and sulfate brambles hid among the crystals, and even the most experienced crystal-cuter considered the area a death trap. Under no circumstances was _anyone_ to cross past the _clearly marked_ barricade. If you did see someone go in there, you were to immediately call Response Unit 413 to report and get the fragg outta dodge.

 

Jazz did not _want_ to be here, and he had every desire to _leave_. He’d opened his comlink as soon as he realized where he was, but it fizzled into static and white noise before he could get one word through.

 

 _Fairies_ , he thought. His processor scrambled for any clues on how to get out of this situation. Like he wasn’t supposed to be there, fairies weren’t supposed to even _exist_. One moment he was investigating some really weird tunes on his drive home, and the next he was knee-deep in sulfate on the other side of the barricade.

 

 

Fuzzy little critters, no bigger than his palm, held him in an iron grip. Other fairies floated about, illuminating sharp thorns along the path. He struggled with all his might, and could barely twitch a sensor. “I didn’t mean to intrude. _Please_ , let me go.”  

 

 _You are so pretty._ The fairies cooed at his distress. They tugged at his fingers, drawing him deeper into the dark. _This way, this way._

 

 _We like you._ Another one bobbed in front of his face. It was an adorable little bundle of fluff with silverfly wings that flickered rapidly between colors. _Pretty one, we only want to take care of you._

 

The others sang, ever beautiful in their chorus: _This way, this way._ Their needle-sharp fingers plucked golden threads from the gaps in his armor. Cables and kibble rattled on his frame. He was shaking so hard...

 

“No,” he shook his head to clear it. His processor skipped in the discord. The crystals grew sharp and wild around him. The last thing he wanted was to go _that_ way. “Stop. _St-_ ”

 

**_“Stop.”_ **

 

The command rang out in the dark. The fairies’ grip slipped, and Jazz took full advantage. He spun, intending to take off back the way he came, but his whole system acted like it was uncalibrated and he stumbled wildly instead.

 

Prowl! He’d recognize that angry, red chevron anywhere. He must have picked up his comm for help, but _how_ he found him this far into the grove, Jazz had no idea. His Enforcer decals could be seen clear-as-day, despite the gloom.

 

Prowl took in his appearance, angry fairies and all, and frowned. “You should not be here.”

 

Jazz would laugh if he wasn’t terrified for his life. He would take stiff, by-the-book Prowl over fairies any day. Even if that meant getting arrested. “Yea,” his vocalizer crackled with static. “I gathered.”

 

Prowl looked sincerely unimpressed with him.  

 

Between one sparkbeat and the next, the soft fuzzy things turned into wicked-sharp balls of thorns. They reasserted their hold on him, and his frame locked with a squeal. _Ours, ours, ours._

 

Prowl looked just as unimpressed at the fairies. “You are trespassing. And that one does not belong to you.”

 

The fairies bristled. Pain raced along Jazz’s plating. He could feel on burrowing in between his plates like a scraplet. _Ours_ , the fairies insisted. _Found him, claimed him. We are within our right._

 

Hot air blasted through the grove. “You are _thieves_ ,” Prowl growled. “The mecha here are under _my_ jurisdiction. Any claim you made is invalid and punishable by law.”

 

The fairies hissed and spat at Prowl, absolutely livid. _“Look out!”_ Jazz wanted to yell. The _last_ thing he wanted was for Prowl to get trapped, too. Unless the fairies were weak to blaster fire, he didn’t know what would protect him.

 

“Unless,” Prowl’s voice took a dangerous edge, “you want to fight me for him?”

 

Jazz’s engine sputtered. As he watched, Fire-bright, intricate markings danced along Prowl’s plating. It danced up from claw tips (Did Prowl always have claws??) and formed extravagantly honeycombed kibble. His doorwings shivered and shook, elongating into multifaceted panels that glowed fire-bright. Brilliant, amber-gold eyes watched them with unwavering focus.

 

Not one fairie answered his challenge. They ducked low and buzzed, pulling their needle-fingers out of Jazz’s plating. It _hurt,_ but they let go.

 

“Wise choice.” The mantled wings behind Prowl flared bright. “Be _gone._ ” Fire blasted over him, and the fairies scattered like cinders.

 

He trembled. The golden threads they pulled free from him snapped back like a cut sitar string. It even _twanged._ What was...what was wrong with him? He was shaking and falling apart and there was nothing he could do about it-

 

“Jazz,” Prowl’s voice cut off his discord. Fire dancing along his outstretched hand, lighting the way. “Come here.”

 

Fear rooted Jazz to the spot. What if he just went from one smelter to another? What he was seeing wasn’t _normal._ Everything was _wrong._

 

“Do not worry.” Prowl’s optics found his, and his expression softened. “All will be well.”

 

Jazz took one step, then another. He was afraid, but...he _trusted_ Prowl. His hand closed around Prowl’s, and warmth flooded his frame. Prowl drew him close, away from the dark.

 

“Let’s get you home.” Everything bled into blinding light and static-


	2. One smelter to another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz woke up on a gurney.

Jazz woke up on a gurney. He was...he was strapped down by bands across his legs and torso. Which was good, ‘cause they were moving and he was going to  _fall_.

 

He was so dizzy. The lights were way too bright and his optics kept fritzing. His processor was slow and buggy. His throat felt full of oil... All in all, he felt pretty slagged.

 

He was...he had just been in a lot of danger, right? The fairies, where did the fairies go? He had been falling apart…

 

_“Jazz, Ja_ zz, can you hear me?” A blur of red and white leaned over him. A person, his sensors eventually decided. “You’re in the hospital. You are safe.”

 

He could see the curl of a golden core string out of the corner of his visor. That...wasn't good. A doctor could fix that, right? His hand wasn’t strapped down, and he vaguely reached in the direction of his chest.

 

The first mech, the red and white one, grabbed his hand and held it firmly. He must of misunderstood, because his voice was pitched to soothing tones and he did  _nothing_  about the strings. “You’re going to be okay.”

 

Jazz wasn’t scared. (Okay, that was a lie, but he was feeling rather distant and fuzzy right now.) He was more worried about literally unraveling to pieces. “Stringzz,” he slurred urgently.

 

The mech wouldn’t let go of his hand. Could they even see them? So Jazz tugged it down to knock against his chest. He didn’t get very far, the mech had a firm grip. "It's okay," the mech assured. "We got you."

 

Jazz could only blame his glitchy optics for missing it before. Another mech, mostly purple, with too many arms for a standard frame, leaned over Jazz's chest. He must be some sort of specialist. One pair braced the mech's weight against the gurney, another held Jazz's plating still, and another-

 

Purple’s fingers flashed as they literally stitched the snapped golden threads back into his protoform. Through his plating. With glowing needles the size of his fingers.

 

Jazz panicked.

  
  
“Don’t worry.” The red and white mech pulled his hand away from where his friend was working, and kept his struggles minimal. “We’ll get you put back together.” Then he flickered. Like Prowl had shortly before throwing fire and looking alien. Oh Primus, it was the fairies all over again. Except, these guys weren’t little, he was strapped down, and Prowl was nowhere to be seen.

 

He'd had enough. Jazz’s processor promptly checked back out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new year's resolution. done is better than perfect. (so small bit is small, and might be rewritten later.)


End file.
